1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reciprocating cutting tools, such as jigsaws, which reciprocally move a blade in order to cut a workpiece. More particularly, the present invention relates to reciprocating cutting tools having devices for limiting cutting chips that may be produced during a cutting operation from scattering. The present invention also relates to methods for limiting the scattering extent of the cutting chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 6-75705 discloses a jigsaw that has a substantially U-shaped cover. The cover surrounds the front, right and left sides of a blade in order to prevent cut pieces and cutting chips from scattering to the surrounding area. According to this arrangement, the cover contains the cut chips and prevents the cut chips from scattering outside of the cover. Further, a chip collection nozzle is attached to the cover in order to draw cut chips from within the cover to a dust collection bag or other container.
In order to enable an operator to observe the portion of the workpiece that is being cut, the cover is a transparent resin plate. However, the cutting chips that have separated from the cut portion may stick to the inner surface of the transparent cover, thereby preventing the operator from observing the cut portion of the workpiece during the cutting operation. As a result, the cutting operation may be hindered.